The Baron & The Newsboy
by Derby
Summary: { ch. 2 UP } My version of The Prince and The Pauper. Race is in for quite a surprise when he discovers his lookalike, a Baron. What happens when they decided to switch lives for awhile?
1. In The Beginning

A/N: WAR! What is it for? Absolutely nothing! *Puts on love beads and flower headband* Make love, not war! Anyskitt, enjoy-o :) (No, I am not high, I just happen to like sugar. a lot.) We could all use a little lightheartedness :) My version of the Prince and The Pauper.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the unrecognizable.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Baron and the Newsboy  
  
  
  
Baron Edward J. Mathymims swung one spit shined black boot over the window ledge, his heart pumping almost audibly. His midnight blue velvet jacket with beaming golden buttons was tossed over his shoulder onto the ground below, a few coins nestled within the pockets. A rope of satin sheets, tied together in tight knots, was carefully lowered down the side of the enormous whitewashed building wall.  
  
The young baron had a plan. This orderly, planned and prearranged life of his was dull. Boring. Incomplete. His parents were positively bromidic, his home was neat, and his soon to be wife was cantankerous with the same sense of humour as an angry hippopotamus.  
  
Oh, he was lucky, that was true, though only lucky because he was wealthy. He had never really seen the real outside. Outings were chaperoned, despite Edward was sixteen, and were often through scenic areas where the residents were just like the Mathymims family. Edward longed to be free, to stretch his wings and fly away from his monotone life. He had seen the poor citizens begging, and always his father, The Grand Baron Mathymims, had reminded him, of how blessed he was to live the way he did.  
  
'Blessed indeed.' Edward had thought bitterly every time.  
  
To his father, blessed meant being rich, getting engaged to someone you didn't want to be with, sitting around a musty office filling out important papers and attending social events with stuffy old dolts just like yourself.  
  
Edward had quite a different perspective on what being blessed meant. He viewed it as having a life full of adventure, faithful companions who like you for yourself, and having someone to love, truly love.  
  
That was why Edward was climbing out his fourth story bedroom in Mathymims Manor, to escape. For once, he was breaking out, he was going to live his life as he wished now! No more 'Baron this' and 'Baron that' from now on he was Edward. Edward J. Mathy...  
  
He couldn't go by Mathymims! The Mathymims were known all around New York as the richest, finest, most proper people with a title! Edward bit his lip, thinking. He would have to think of another last name later. His main focus now was to get over the gate and disappear into the night.  
  
As the hollow clink of the lock shaking on the gate sounded, Edward leaped onto the smooth street. He had made it. His feet seemed to take on a life of their own as he did a small victory dance. Two passing ladies, dressed in their finest, giggled at the display. Edward blushed a deep crimson, but realized he was not in the company of his family. He could be as foolish as he wished!  
  
This newfound freedom seeped into his veins, inspiring him to dance drunkenly throughout the streets into the depths of Manhattan. He was no longer in the familiar tree lined neighbourhood with rich houses neatly spaced. He stopped and took a good look around at his surroundings. Run down dirty homes and shops, a few mumbling men, ragged with time, slept in doorways, the street was littered with garbage and human (and animal) waste, and a few yards away stood a woman in torn rags rocking back and forth muttering strange words.  
  
Edward's pitch-black hair was ruffled with the placid breeze; his deep brown eyes roamed this new environment. He had never felt so spirited in his life! He trotted towards a rather small building marked, 'Newsboy Lodging House' and smiled. He knocked twice with short raps.  
  
The door, peeling with green paint, opened slowly as though the person inside was not expecting visitors. A blonde head appeared, blue eyes behind glasses peered at him.  
  
'Waddya want?'  
  
Edward smiled broadly, 'A place to stay.'  
  
The boy behind the door shrugged and led Edward in. Once Edward was in the dim light the boy gasped. His eyes grew wide.  
  
He turned to the stairs and shouted, "Race! You gotta twin!"  
  
  
  
Derby: Bwee! Yay for happy Race fics! ^__^ Next chapter: Race & Edward Meet, the plan is formed. 


	2. A Plan Is Formed

A/N: I'VE HAD SUCH A BAD WEEK!! EEEEEE!!! *Smashes an invisible guitar found under bed* Announcer-guy: We are currently experiencing some technical difficulties, please sit back, relax and read some shout outs while Derby SHUTS THE HELL UP!  
  
Derby: *In tiny-I'm-possessed-and-insane voice* sometimes. I like to put on yellow sweatpants and pretend my name is Rupert.  
  
Announcer-Guy: Riiight.  
  
Derby: *messes up hair and tapes two muffins to her head* I'm a wild muffin hunter! Barrggghhhh! *Cracks whip*  
  
A-G: I realize your parents taught you to let out your anger in creative ways but I don't think this is exactly what they meant.. Onwards, to the story!  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!! AHHHH!!! SHOUT OUTS!!!  
  
Cards: Thank you sooper dee dooper much! ^____^  
  
Aki-Waki (heh!): I knew a dog named Eddie once.... *blinks* but that's beside the point. Anyskittles, thanks!  
  
Duchess: Yeah, I tend to write very flowery at times... it's a habit. Heh. Thank you though!  
  
Kaylee: Well, I might be able to put you in. we shall see *looks into crystal ball* *Ball breaks and glass flies into Derby's nose* Owchies.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Edward stared up at the stairwell, darkened in the late evening. The blonde boy who had opened the door continued to stare at Edward, his eyes large as dinner plates.  
  
A lithe shadow blocked the thin rays of light from atop the stairs. A boy peered down at the other boys, his eyes squinting as though he had just woken up.  
  
'Whaddya talking about, Dutchy? I ain't got a twin. All I have is a deck a' cards and lady luck by my.' the boy's words stopped short as he descended the stairs, halting in front of Edward.  
  
Edward gasped softly. He seemed to be looking in a mirror. The boy standing in front of him looked exactly like him! The same black hair, the same thin figure, the same half grin and deep sable eyes.  
  
A slow smile spread across both boys' faces.  
  
'You look just like me!' they both shouted simultaneously, gaping at each other.  
  
Dutchy stood in the background, scratched his head, shrugged, then bounded up the stairs.  
  
Edward and Race quickly introduced each other, still gazing in disbelief, and sat on a wooden bench standing in the front hall. They exchanged life stories and wondered how it was all possible.  
  
  
  
'Y'know, we could have some fun with this.' Racetrack grinned, mischief lurking behind in his eyes. Edward nodded; he knew what Race was thinking.  
  
'Why don't we switch lives for a while, then? God knows I want to get out of my own!' Edward smirked. He was positive after a just a day with his family, Race would want to run from that house as quick as he could.  
  
The moon rose slowly into the velvet sky, smiling down upon the city. It was nearly midnight by the time Race and Edward had devised their plan. Race was to take place of Edward in the Mathymims' home, while Edward would stand in as Race in the lodging house. It was perfect.  
  
By tomorrow's sunrise, Race would be at the Mathymims Manor, and pretend he was Edward, being terribly sorry for running off. Edward would enjoy some freedom selling papers.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Edward settled into Race's bunk, tired after the excitement of the earlier evening's events. Racetrack had skipped off into the dark, towards the finest neighbourhood in all of New York, a place he'd never expected to be in his entire life.  
  
It was flawless. Everything was going to work out perfectly.  
  
The boys were sure of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Derby: I just realized there aren't barons in New York. Ah well, we can pretend there is ^____________^ 


End file.
